Trauma: A Blood Game
by demonicDRAMAqueen
Summary: You are my best friend and you will not leave me. I won't let you leave me and I won't let them take you away. And trust me when I say this sweetie-pie; I will make sure you stay. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I am back with another story and yes I am still alive...somehow. This is going to be related to my other story which I will finish for sure...someday. There may be some ooc-ness. I'm mainly trying to avoid it but some of it might pop up. Please read and enjoy. Oh and review. I know this chapter is short but I'll probably write better if I don't go mad rereading loooong chapters. Enjoy.:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon.**

* * *

** Trauma: A Blood Game  
**

** Chapter 1. **

It was a cold winter day. We were having a function in our ballet school auditorium. I loved ballet; I was pretty good at it too. I was in the junior group.

I looked down at my feet. I don't really like the color white. Actually I like red better. I always liked red better. But my white ballet shoes looked nice with this tutu. I was wearing butterfly wings too but mama took them off after my performance. Our group had done a Cinderella routine. I was the fairy god mother.

The other group that performed was the 14 to 17 group. They were doing the Swan Lake routine. The girl who played the lead was my friend and neighbor, Sarah Grant. She was quite and reserved and didn't have many friends but she had talent. She was one of the best in her level. She was also my role model.

I remember, she would sit in the corner of the room long after her class ended and see the others practice. She once told me she practiced after everyone left. No one ever spoke to her, my friends said she was scary. I never found her scary, she was quite pretty actually. She was rather nice to me and looked after me. But things went bad that day.

I remember walking back to the seats with mama. She stepped away to talk with Miss Clair, my ballet teacher. The Swan Lake routine was nearly over and Sarah had gone to change back into her White swan costume. We were a few rooms away from the dressing room and I decided to wish her luck. Taking care that mama didn't see me I went to her room secret agent style. Truly believing she wouldn't see me. Mama didn't like me playing with Sarah.

I reached for the door but stopped when I heard the sound of an angry woman from inside. She was upset about something and so I opened the door a little to see what was wrong. I could see Sarah sitting on the chair with her right knee pulled up against her chest. She was crying, maybe she was hurt. In the mirror behind her I could see Mrs. Grant pacing angrily.

I didn't want to go in now so I whispered my best wishes and stepped back to mama.

She took me to the front where I sat on her lap for the rest of the program.

The final act of the routine had already begun when we reached our seat. I couldn't help but squeal happily as Sarah did all the steps beautifully. Everyone was glued to the stage; Cheering at the perfect pirouettes, long leaps and graceful jumps. It couldn't have been more beautiful.

That's when things went bad.

Just a few minutes before the finishing, Sarah dropped mid spin and let out a surreal wail.

I had been small, so I couldn't quite understand the situation and started to cry. Mama had to rush out with me in her arms. Scared; I had never felt this scared ever before.

* * *

That night, after I had eaten dinner, done my prayers and gone to bed, I couldn't sleep. So I went out of my room, hugging Olly, my pink haired doll to my chest. I was going to mama and daddy's bedroom when I heard noises in the living room.

I let my small legs carry me forward and heard mama's voice. I smiled and entered, calling out to her.

Just as I did, there was a loud bang and I covered my ears. Loud noises don't scare me anymore. When I looked up, I saw daddy lying on the floor with some handle sticking out of his neck and mama lay at my feet. There was something on her head. A small round mark. It was strange. Why they would sleep on the floor with eyes open in the middle of winter was beyond me. I looked up at the other person in the room.

Sarah stood before me, her right leg was in a cast. Daddy had told me what it was called when he had broken his arm. She was holding a black shiny pistol in her hand. It was just like what Joey had, his was green though.. I wondered if she had put hot water in it, the front was smoking.

She had a funny look on her face. Her eyes were wide and red, she probably watched too much TV. Her hair was a mess too, which was funny because Sarah always had her black hair pulled into a pony tail. She was smiling at me, a wide smile which probably hurt and I could see some blood on her mouth. I'm not scared of blood, with a friend like Joey, you get to see bloody knees everyday. She raised the pistol and pointed it at me.

"Why is mama sleeping here?" I asked her, pointing at the two people on the floor.

She lowered the pistol, I was glad she didn't wet me with it. She smiled wider and more blood dripped down her chin.

"They do that sometimes. Parents I mean." She said, "They like to sleep on the floor."

I nodded at her answer and smiled. She started to laugh then and I hushed her so as not to disturb mama and daddy. She raised her free hand to me, her grey eyes crinkling happily.

"Wanna come over and play, Becky?" She asked, smile all the while.

"But mama doesn't like it." I said softly.

"She wouldn't say no now, I spoke to her" She said with a chuckle." So, wanna?" she raised the pistol again.

I smiled and nodded," Sure."

* * *

It was snowing outside. Just looking out the glass door of the terminal made Rock pull his jacket tighter around himself. He looked to his red-haired partner, who was busy reading the front page of the newspaper at the stand. Dutch was collecting their luggage while Benny was off to the loo.

"It's so pathetic, it ain't even funny"

Usually Rock would ignore her but something about the mood made him look at her. She had been in a bad mood ever since Balalaika had informed them to pack up for New York. But something made him feel worried. He didn't exactly like the feeling in his gut.

Walking up to her, he looked down at the bold black headlines that she was staring at.

**THE BUTCHER STRIKES AGAIN**

The article said something about a serial killer that liked to chop people up and was pretty much a cannibal. Considering that this was a country with a good police force he couldn't help but agree with the woman at his side. But then again, this wasn't Roanapur. One couldn't just go on a murderous rampage till they found the killer.

Revy's mood was starting to get to him and the added feeling of impending doom wasn't helping much either. He wanted to go back to Roanapur; as messed up as that seemed. At least he knew he wasn't the only one.

Just then he saw Dutch returning with their luggage with Benny in tow. He couldn't help but smile a little at the sight. Dutch was dressed in a bottle green turtle neck while Benny looked neater than ever in his red sweater and dark brown hair.

Considering their history with the FBI, Revy and Benny had had to change their appearance, but Revy had straight out refused to dye her hair, instead she went for a sleeker look with her hair down and bangs brushed to one side. It was fascinating how much difference a simple change of hairstyle could bring about. Let's just say Benny didn't have such luck.

"Next time, you bring the luggage. I ain't waiting in that long ass line again." Dutch spoke, adjusting his ever present glasses. Actually Rock had never seen him without them. Dutch had a soothing voice. At least Rock thought so. It could calm him down in the worse of panic attacks and right now he was glad about it. He smiled and reached for his bag.

"Sorry Dutch." Dutch simply nodded, he didn't seem too happy to be here either.

"So, where to now?" Benny asked looking uncomfortable as he pulled on his hair for the hundredth time.

"Balalaika said she'd have a vehicle arranged to drop us off at our residence." Dutch said as he picked up his luggage and moved towards the exit.

"And where exactly is that?" Revy spoke up at last, sounding pretty pissed. Rock made a mental note to avoid annoying her with his existence.

"Hell if I know." was all Dutch said.

* * *

The ride had been waiting when they came out, for that Rock had been glad. The city cold was too bitter and he liked his fingers free from frostbite, thank you very much. It had been a quite ride, no one said a word. It wasn't a comfortable silence or an uncomfortable one for that matter. It just was. And now they stood in the cold two story building. It belonged to a 'Friend' of Balalaika's. It was quite inconspicuous actually. It wasn't much, an average sized building with two bedrooms on the top floor and two on the bottom floor, two bathrooms; one attached to one of the rooms upstairs (claimed by Revy and no one dared to argue) and one at the bottom. The other room on the top was taken by Benny. It had the maximum number of sockets and if their reputation was anything to go by, it also provided maximum security and escape time.

The kitchen was spacious and had a healthy stock of canned food and alcohol. No Bacardi though, Revy was gonna have a fit. Where was she anyway?  
The dining slash living room was medium sized with cream walls and red and brown furniture. Felt quite homely. A television sat in one corner with no socket to plug it in.

Just under the staircase was a door that had a monstrosity of a lock hanging on it. Rock fiddled with it for a bit, then let out a heavy sigh which turned into a big yawn. He was tired and so was Dutch apparently as he waved goodnight and went to the room he claimed. Benny and Revy had long since disappeared upstairs. He went upstairs to drop Revy's luggage in her room.

"Since when did I become a bellboy." He muttered angrily. As he reached the top of the stairs he could see the glow under the door on his left. Benny had some stamina, didn't he? The door to the room on his left was still open and the lights were still on. He dragged the luggage behind him and stepped in and nearly laughed. Revy lay on the bed face first, fully clothed minus boots with a bit of drool running down her chin. She must have passed out the moment she dropped there. Dropped seemed like the appropriate word.

Switching off the lights and shutting the door he dragged himself down the stairs. On entering his room a wave of fatigue hit him hard and nearly tipped him over. Maintaining his balance he straightened himself and kicked off his shoes as he dragged his body to the bed. Laying down he waited for the room to stop spinning and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Yes, that means review.:)**

**Enjoy.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah. Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter but I tried to fix them up. Not much action here, but then again, this story won't really have all that action. Oh and there is a rising number of oc's here so please bear with me. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Megan Stuart slammed the alarm clock against the wall and got up with a scream. Rubbing her eyes she cursed at her 80 year old neighbor. She wasn't one to disrespect elders but ever since that old woman had moved into the apartment above her own, Megan's life had turned into a living hell.

Mrs. Marcus, that was her name, wore wooden clogs and listened to loud classical music all the time, including the night time. And for an old woman, she was rather active. To top it all of Megan hadn't slept in days. She had a scoop; a real big scoop, one that could affect her career in many wondrous ways. How could she sleep? A female reporter's life was difficult but she had to make sure she reached the top without needing to use the usual tactic of SAFS, like everyone told her to. SAFS was her abbreviation for Sleep Around For Scoop. Something that she never did; needless to say she never made it big.

Walking out her room, all cleaned up, she opened the fridge and pulled out a day old pizza and put it in the OTG. Pouring herself some juice, she sat down on the table with an old paper.

It was six years old and she'd found it by pure luck. A simple visit to the library had resulted in a disaster and she'd been cleaning up the area and apologizing profusely when she saw it.

** Alex Marx, young detective, kills himself**

Maybe it was her obsession with the name Alex. Maybe it was a hunch or maybe an impulse. Maybe she was turning into a kleptomaniac, but she'd quickly picked it up and shoved it down her sweater, cleverly pushing it to avoid suspicion.

That was three weeks ago and now she finally had time to work on it. The article was about a 24 year old detective, Alexander Marx who had been admitted into 'The New York State Inebriate Asylum' in Binghamton for multiple-personality disorder and schizophrenia. Before that he murdered three people believing someone else did it. Megan almost felt sorry for the guy.

There was also a mention of a certain Sarah Grant. But that was the thing. She clearly remembered, she was about to graduate when she'd read the news. Sarah Grant had been found dead in her own basement. She'd blown her brains out with a gun she'd snagged from Detective Jacob Mason, one of her victims, Alexander's partner. And this had happened a few months before this guy supposedly lost it.

A coughing fit brought her thoughts to a crashing halt. Rushing to the OTG, she pulled out the now burnt pizza and tossed it into the trash can. Flapping at the smoke with the paper she decided to invest in a microwave. Once the smoke had cleared s he stomped into the bedroom to get dressed.

Pulling on her coat over her neat pinstriped suit she gave herself a final once over before pulling her brown hair into a temporary bun, stuffed the paper into her over sized leather bag and strutted out the door.

* * *

It was warmer than the last few days and Benny had suddenly decided to go out for lunch. Rock, being sick of canned baked beans decided to accompany him and Revy plain tagged along. She'd been pretty irritable lately. The slightest of things pissed her off and she kept muttering under her breath. Rock didn't blame her though. This was the longest she'd been without a gun and taser's didn't quite fill the gap a pair of custom Beretta's left. Thankfully, Balalaika's contact provided Revy with a basic Beretta 92FS, the closest he could come to her personal favorites. It wasn't much but at least she stopped flinging things at everyone.

A cheerful voice broke into his head and snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a pretty redhead wearing an apron over her casual clothes with a notepad and pencil at the ready.

"Huh?" He replied rather intelligently and turned to look at the others at the table. Benny was chuckling to himself and Revy was glaring daggers at her glass of water. Too dazed by his thoughts he struggled and failed to realize the situation and simply smiled apologetically at the girl. She merely smiled and repeated,

" My name is Jessica and I'm your waitress for the day. What may I get you?"

He smiled back and ordered an extra cheese and ham pizza for the three of them. She nodded and jotted it down and turned on her heel. But not before winking at him to which he replied with a chuckle that turned into a pained yelp when a foot connected with his knee. Hard. Rubbing his knee he glared at Revy who merely glared back.

* * *

The empty plate lay in the middle of the table and Benny sighed happily. Revy seemed to have traded her unusual pissy mood for her trademark pissy mood as well.

"So, what job are we here for again?" Benny sounded rather upbeat for someone who rarely ever slept.

Creepy.

"Do you ever sleep?" Revy asked what Rock was too polite to question. "Every time I get up at night I can hear you punching keys." She did a wiggly motion with her fingers for emphasis.

Benny blushed brightly and waved at her awkwardly. Rock's eyes widened as realization hit him and began to laugh while Revy just gave him a weird look.

"Well I'm not exactly sure. Dutch didn't give me the details but its a high risk delivery or something." Rock said once he stopped laughing. It wasn't like Dutch to keep details about the job from them. But then again Dutch was a mystery in himself. Besides Rock trusted him enough to not question him.

"Odd that he'd keep this from ya. Aren't you supposed to negotiate?" Revy asked while spinning her glass. "I mean, how'd you negotiate when you don't know what you're doing it for?"

"I don't know Revy, but Dutch probably has a pretty good reason and I for one am not gonna question him." It was true, Rock had no intention to ask Dutch anything. He was well versed in the art of suppressing curiosity. It was something that came with being in the corporate industry. Look what good it did him.

"Whatever." Revy's mood seemed to darken again. He followed her line of sight and saw Jessica come up to them with the cheque. He could swear he heard her growl at the poor girl who seemed pleasantly unaware of the threat to her life. Coming up to them she smiled at Rock and handed him the cheque.

Placing a few bills he added some tip and they got up to leave.

"Goodbye sir, please do come again."

Rock stiffened at the flirtatious tone. Revy spun around and marched up to the girl ready to swing at her. Rock and Benny held their breath waiting for the inevitable. For a moment Rock wondered if they would have to pay the girls hospital bill. But she didn't hit her. Instead she grabbed the tip from her hand and stomped back. The girl simply smiled wider at her antics and Rock deduced that the girl was rather wonky. Gripping Rock's collar and dragging him away from the girl, she muttered viciously,

" I hate that fucking bitch."

* * *

The blonde man stared at the woman as she set a cup of tea in front of him with a smile.

"Drink up, Mr. Reyvant." She said and took a seat in front of him. Her hair fell in her face as she flashed him a rather adorable smile. He reached for the cup, spilling a little and smiled back even though his lips stung in so many places.

"I bought some groceries today." She said softly as she ran a finger along the edge of her cup. Her eyes glinting sweetly at him. "What would you like to have for dinner?" Her voice was low, it was always low. Almost husky.

"A-anything you like dear." He stuttered, trying to keep his voice from trembling and failing miserably.

"Oh! Okay." She seemed pleased with the answer and he relaxed in his seat but then she stood up abruptly making him yelp in fear and spill his drink on the shirt. He looked at her, her eyes dark as she looked at him in mock anger, but her eyes were cold and she spoke quietly,

"What would you like, Marvin; cake or cookies?" Her tone was icy, and he realized she was actually furious. She walked away from the table and into the darkness, away from the little light that the candle on the table provided. He tried to pull away but his shackled feet only made him fall off the chair. He looked up to look at the pair of boots in front of his face and looked at the woman standing over him with tears in his eyes.

"Please...please I'm sorry please...d-don't do this ..please." He knew it made no difference whether he begged or not, he'd seen what had happened to the others. The steak knife in her grip glinted in the candle light.

Her lips twisted into a sweet smile as she raised her arm over her head.

"Personally I prefer cake."

And she brought the knife down on him.

* * *

**Another chapter up. Yay. Please review. Oh and I'll probably continue with Roanapur Daily soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tadaaaa...I'm baaack! Oh no a missile! I'm sorry for being sooooo late for the update people. But its impossible to do anything when your college principal can't decide whether to have internal exams or not. So currently he settled on not. And Wrestlemania XXX is getting closer, its like an overload of awesomeness guys! Okay I need to shut the hell up and here is the next chapter. I'll try to update before wrestlemania's main event but if I don't then I'll keep updating Roanapur Daily.**

**Disclaimer: I never own any damn thing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was a very strange day. There was nothing special about it, the sky was blue, the sun rose from the east and the whole place was covered in snow in the peak winter season. But if you asked Rock...it was a strange and unusual day. It was just 8 am and Revy was already up and dressed for an outing. Today she had on a pair of skinny jeans which Rock noticed was pretty old. Even stranger was that her hair was up in a bun! She looked...elegant. Not that she didn't look nice usually. She just looked rather ladylike today!

He'd been sitting at the dining table with a can of beer opposite Dutch who along with the beer had a day old newspaper in front of him. It was a rather comfortable silence.

Until she walked in.

She then proceeded to rip the can out of Rock's hand and walk towards the door. When Dutch let out a laugh and commented'

''Now thats unusual.''

''Fuck you too Dutch.''

''Revy!'' Rock spoke up,'' where are you going? We were going to that cafe for breakfast, remember?''

Revy flipped him off and walked out the door slamming it shut behind her.

Dutch and Rock sat in a now uncomfortable silence. The ticking of the clock seemed to slow down and the rustling of the newspaper was suddenly deafening. Until Dutch spoke up,

''So Rock! I hear you have an admirer!'' he said with a huge grin.

''Huh?'' Rock stared at him wide eyed.'' What? No! Dutch, there is nothing like that! I swear!''

Revy heard the big man's laughter all the way across the street.

''Assholes!'' she sighed.

* * *

Revy walked down the street, letting her feet carry her to wherever they pleased. The freshly fallen snow crunched under her permanently unlaced boots. What could she say? She hated being restricted and tied laces felt like shackles. It was a tic. Just like how room was always messed up.

The day was sunnier than usual but the chill was enough to burn her cheeks. The buildings hadn't changed much. It almost seemed pleasant in the day time. Not that the dark and cold streets from her memories ever left.

The area around their current residence was less crowded with large houses and fewer shops. It was more crowded now. She couldn't tell how long she'd been walking but now she stood before a rusted old gate with spiral patterns. She could remember it quite well. Pushing it open she stepped inside the park. It was mostly renovated. The whole ground was covered in snow and there were kids everywhere. The only place she recognized was the right most corner, next to the old banyan tree. The old set of swings stood rusted but the brightly colored plastic seats stood out against the white.

Especially the red one.

* * *

''Is she alright?'' a concerned voice asked. It was a man's voice...just like daddy's. Just..it wasn't him.

''Yeah mostly. Some mental trauma.'' a woman this time. ''Could've been worse.''

''I thought I was too late...again.'' the man said again. His voice was low and gruff. It felt nice and soothing.

''It wasn't your fault Jacob. I know he was your best friend and I know it must be hard for you but you couldn't have done anything.'' the woman said softly. I knew the man. He was Uncle Mason. Daddy's friend. He was a police officer.

But why was he here? More importantly...why was I here? And mama and daddy? Where were they?

''I wish I could do something for her.'' he said softly and I felt a rough hand on my forehead.

''Maybe you should adopt her.''

''You know I can't do that Marissa! I don't have time for myself, how am I going to look after a five year old?''

''Maybe you should get a wife?'' the woman laughed.

''How can you be so fucking calm about all this?''

Oh no! He said the F-word! I wanted to tell him to wash his tongue with soap before God heard him! Mama always tells daddy to do it whenever he says it.

''What about the killer?'' Marissa asked, suddenly sounding very serious.

''It was the Grant's daughter. I told you she was crazy.'' he spat. ''Like mother like daughter.''

''Soo..where are you going to send her? An asylum?''

''Don't ask me yet. She escaped. Don't ask me how but she did.'' he grunted back.

''Poor kid!'' she said.

''We'll send her to a good orphanage and make sure she has a good future.'' he said quietly.'' Don't you worry Rebecca, uncle Mason will take care of you!''

* * *

''Hey! Get up!'' a shrill voice caused Revy's eyes to shatter open. The old swing squeaked in protest as she tried to maneuver herself in an effort to stop her fall. All in vain.

She finally slipped off the back and landed hard on her back. The air whooshed out her lungs and a loud curse escaped her lips.

''FUCK!'' she nearly screamed. This was not how people should be woken up. A loud overdramatic gasp brought her attention back to the annoyance in front of her. A small blonde girl with baby blue eyes stared at her with a horrified expression on her face. She pointed her tiny finger at Revy and squealed,

''Oh no! You said the F- word!'' she jumped a couple of times ''Now you'll go to the bad place!''

Revy just stared at the kid and suddenly had an urge of tossing her out a moving bus. But that wouldn't help her situation at all. She might as well go confront a cop and spill the beans.

''I'm going there anyway.'' she muttered before her anger suddenly boiled over and she got up to yell at the kid, hopefully scare her away. But then something about her caught Revy's eye. She reminded Revy of someone.

''Casey! What are you doing?'' a masculine voice cut through the awkward moment between the two. Revy looked up at the man and suddenly everything clicked in place.

''Daddy!'' the girl squealed again as she ran and hugged the blonde man's legs.'' this lady said the F-word!''

The man turned to look at her and with a smile mouthed an apology. ''Its alright Casey, why don't you go play with the others?'' And the girl skipped away from them.

He turned back to Revy, who had taken her red seat once again and was moving it lightly.

''Sorry about her. Her class just learnt about bad words at school.'' he said while making air quotes. Revy gave him a weird look and he quickly put his hands back down in his pockets and sat down on the green seat.

''You aren't from around here. Are you?'' he asked.

''No.''

''I thought so. This place is usually filled with the regular crowd.'' he said ''I come here often, ya'know, with Casey. Being a dad is tough work. I mean its already so hard with a full time job and then..''

''Do I look like I'm listening to anything you are saying?'' Revy asked with a bit of venom in her voice.

''I'm so sorry.'' he flinched.'' Its just that...my wife is out on a business trip and I've been taking care of Casey and our three dogs for the last three days. I'm just going to go mad if I don't socialize with someone and...''

''Oh GOD!'' Revy stood up suddenly,'' shut up! All right. I don't care whether your wife is in London or in Hell alright! Just shut the fuck up!''

Her face was bordering on scarlet and she was panting heavily from all the exertion. Her fists were balled tight enough for her knuckles to turn white. He could practically hear her teeth grind.

''Umm...she went to Italy, not London.'' he said innocently. ''You look ill.''

Revy wanted to rip her hair out, or maybe smash his face into a lamp post.

''Ya'know I used to know a red head as a kid.'' he said with a smile that was so kiddish it looked bad on an adult.

''Do you know the Huangs?'' Revy just looked at him strangely.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' she said, confused.

''I know.'' he laughed.'' its crazy isn't it?''

''You know what...I'm sick of this bullshit. I'm outta here!'' Revy waved absently at the park and turned to leave. But his calm voice calling behind her made her heart stop for a moment and caused a chill to run down her spine.

''Good to see you too Rebecca!''

* * *

**Damn it! Randy Orton is AWESOME! Ahem...please review! ^_^**


End file.
